


【勋兴】双姝

by bbhforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhforever/pseuds/bbhforever
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 13





	【勋兴】双姝

【勋兴】双姝

张艺兴牵着自己的妹妹穿过华美的鲜花拱门。他感觉到身边人有些紧张的颤抖，只好脚步微微缓慢下来，温柔地轻轻拍了拍那只挽着他，戴着洁白蕾丝手套的手。“别紧张，哥哥陪着你呢。”他声音低柔，带着种玉石的清润。身侧女人闻声像是安心了不少，乖巧地点了点头。张艺兴垂眸看着女人头纱下温顺的脸，唇角弯出一抹怪异的弧度，那微笑的含义绝不是对新婚妹妹的祝福，而是一种隐晦的鄙夷和嫉妒。  
—————————————

吴世勋向来不屑用美丽去形容男人，但此时的张艺兴站在他面前，脱下了上午那件繁复的西服，换上了一件洁白的纱裙。他领口大敞，露出线条锋锐的骨感锁骨和一片白腻的胸膛，长裙包裹下堪堪露出一截莹润的脚踝，连同他这个人都带着种温润的瘦削，他一身素白，偏偏嘴唇是艳丽的红，如同素白画纸上恶作剧似的一点朱砂，带着种不伦不类的美艳。

吴世勋仍是那副冷肃面孔，看不出是否为张艺兴的艳色心动。他斜靠在床头，身上随意披着一件黑色浴袍，腰间松松垮垮，依稀能看得见紧实的肉体，手中夹着支点燃的烟，灰白色的烟灰颤颤巍巍坠在那零星一点火光上，整个人浑身带着侵袭意味强烈的荷尔蒙，眼神冷淡地审视着张艺兴殷红的唇。

张艺兴走过去伏在他身前，手指轻巧搭住吴世勋的手腕，借力吸了一口那支烟。烟灰在细微的抖动中散落在他洁白的纱裙上，娇气的布料透出点点焦黑，像是染上了些不可名状的毒。他在吴世勋冷淡的注视下带着柔媚的笑凑过去和他接吻。

他舌尖探出，柔韧地勾着眼前人的唇求欢，与烟草香气一同袭来的是一种如同要把他吞咽下腹的的窒息感，他们互相舔吸着舌尖，错开脸颊寻求更深的接吻，吴世勋的舌头舔舐过柔嫩口腔内的牙床，舌根，喉口，霸道地吞噬着张艺兴的感官，透明的涎液淌下，他发出淫乱的闷哼。吐息间纷飞的烟雾迷乱了近在咫尺英俊的面容，影影绰绰之间，情人冷硬的眉目仿佛也染上了欲色。那双手抚摸上他的胸口，将并不严密的胸口布料扯下，大力揉捏着他挺立的奶头。

“你想被当成女人干吗？”

张艺兴许久没有和吴世勋做爱了，男人低哑的嗓音包裹住他耳廓，像是种最强烈的催情药激出了他体内的火。他手心带着点黏湿的汗意，后背也是，裙子被汗黏湿贴在他背上，紧紧包裹住那对翩飞的蝴蝶骨：

“今晚我是你的妻子。”

吴世勋意味不明地笑了一声，俯下身将烟在地上摁灭，拦腰将他揽过来，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，张艺兴今日穿着纯白色的蕾丝内裤，美丽嫩红的雌穴早在与吴世勋接吻时湿透，吐露出暧昧的水渍，吴世勋看见了那单薄布料上一小块洇湿的痕迹，他的手指摁在了那一小块颜色略深的濡湿处，毫不意外地感受到了指尖的湿热。

“妻子？明明是我的小母狗。”

吴世勋语气低沉，嗓音却含着笑，他似乎并不吝啬床上讲下流话，手指隔着布料毫不留情地揉搓着那颗脆弱的阴蒂，蕾丝花纹带来种粗糙的摩擦感，刺激的张艺兴眼眶发红，他用双手捂住嘴唇，却还是泄露出了低低的呜咽声，就像是病弱小狗的叫。吴世勋恶劣地凑近他耳廓，用一种新奇的语调惊讶着。

“在往里面吞呢。”

张艺兴臊的耳根通红，还没争辩些什么就被人猛地一个翻转摁在身下。张艺兴并不爱运动，屁股白且肉感柔软，丰盈得像是女人的胸部，甚至在翻转后还隐约泛着阵软腻的肉浪。从背影看他确实几乎是个女人，骨骼单薄纤细，腰线柔美又温软，他此时顺从地弓下腰，塌下的腰肢连接着挺立的臀峰，展露出了令人惊异的美丽弧度，直白地邀请着吴世勋来亵玩他的身体。裙摆早已被撩上去，腰间空荡荡的，他只能感受到吴世勋掌心的灼热。吴世勋抓了一把眼前滑腻白嫩的臀肉，毫不意外的美丽触感。

“你的屁股比胸让人更有兴致。”吴世勋好像凑近了些，张艺兴能感受到臀缝间似有若无的灼烫呼吸，他被激的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，却又因为吴世勋的话有些低落，只能更加讨好地翘起臀瓣，尽力展现着吴世勋喜欢的样子。身后人低笑了一声，像是被他这幅样子取悦了，却没有继续揉捏玩弄他的臀瓣，那只牵引着张艺兴神经的手掌一路划过弧度优美的臀线，最终落在双腿中间熟烂的穴。

张艺兴被他摸的双腿发颤，身体几乎是在自己淫荡地淌水了，他哽咽着颤抖，按捺不住压下臀部，用湿热外阴摩擦着吴世勋的手，将那细白手指润上一层水光。吴世勋不阻拦他，只是附上身来在他身后紧紧压着他，轻轻咬着他右耳耳垂，那个耳垂经过他口水的润泽看起来更加圆润可爱，吴世勋轻轻亲了亲它。将被张艺兴摩挲着的右手抽出，探身向前，将一旁小几上一个包装精致的首饰盒拿了过来。

骤然离开的快乐让张艺兴从欲望漩涡里清明了一瞬，他发出不满的哼唧，半转过身伸手勾着吴世勋亲吻，像一只美丽的淫兽勾着雄兽抒发未被解决的欲望。吴世勋手中握着那个首饰盒，眉眼温和了一些，搂抱着将张艺兴放置在他腰胯间。他这样一坐，双腿间早就勃起的阴茎顿时不能再隐藏下去。他阴茎长而粗，已经完全勃起了，龟头饱胀地吐着粘液，与张艺兴的穴只隔着一片薄薄的布料相贴，饥渴的雌穴立刻纠缠上了那抵着它的硬物，自发吸吮着，灼硬的触感略微舒缓了张艺兴体内躁动的欲望。他凑过头轻轻咬了一下吴世勋弧度锋利的下颌线，发出悦耳的笑声，像是在嘲笑着情人的假正经。

吴世勋将怀里人抱得更紧了些，他低下头衔起张艺兴的唇瓣，这次的吻带着点怜惜，让张艺兴不由得更加沉迷，直至吴世勋退出去，他扔探出舌尖去索取。吴世勋被他像只小狗一样的模样逗笑了，他含住张艺兴露出的一小截嫩红舌尖，含在嘴里吮吸，低哑模糊地叫了一声宝贝。在张艺兴晃神的一瞬间，一枚黑色耳钉摁在了张艺兴右耳垂上。

细密的疼痛还没扩散开来，张艺兴仍然执着于吴世勋那句含糊的宝贝，他微微睁大了眼睛，透露出一种与往常相比颇为傻气的表情。吴世勋见他一副被震惊得失语的模样，叹息着凑到他耳边。灼热的呼吸撩拨了张艺兴的耳朵连带着大片脖颈，吴世勋见着眼前惹人怜爱的粉红，柔和了嗓音。“宝贝，嗯？”他话音刚落就直接舔舐起眼前的耳垂，黑色耳钉在他舌下被反复拨弄，扩充着耳洞，让那个空洞也像张艺兴身下的洞一样发红了。他用牙齿咬住耳钉的头，将他抽离出一些，那个美丽的洞登时更加清晰地展露在他眼前，他轻轻吮吸着张艺兴耳垂上未落的鲜血，带着温柔的爱怜。

“这是我们的新婚标记，你也帮我戴上，好吗？”

张艺兴听到耳边温柔的低语，他探出手抚摸着耳垂上的耳钉，那小小的物件却像是带着灼人的热意，因着衣着单薄而微凉的指尖仿佛烫到了火，连通着他的心脏犹如炙烤。他抬起头看向吴世勋，面前的男人不再是那副让他时刻感到不安的冷淡模样，他眉目是间前所未有的温柔，像是拢了一室火光，带着点柔和的期盼注视着他。他的掌心，正托着一只黑色耳钉。

张艺兴低头带着些怯意看了看那枚耳钉，又看了看吴世勋，半晌没有动弹。他不知道，他此刻眼眶已然通红，像只被捕的小兔子。吴世勋显然有耐心极了，他凑过去轻轻吻了吻张艺兴的唇，手指细细抚摸着张艺兴柔软的发，声音带着点诱哄。

“不想做老公的宝贝吗？”

“老……老公？”张艺兴像是被这个词困惑到了，他咬紧了下唇，殷红的唇瓣被下齿咬得泛白，带着种苍白的脆弱。吴世勋用拇指抵住他的唇瓣，轻轻顶开他紧扣的唇齿，直到那美丽的嘴唇再次在他指尖的摩擦下绽放出瑰丽的红才放开。他凑过去注视着张艺兴的眼睛，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，说话时呼出的热气甚至能被张艺兴直接吸入腹腔，一路烫过他叫嚣着的灵魂。

“是你说的，你是我的妻子。那我就是你的丈夫了，不是吗？”他又凑过去轻轻亲了一下张艺兴的唇瓣，张艺兴恍惚感觉到了吴世勋睫毛在他脸上扫过的触感，麻麻痒痒。他心室一角被他隐藏得密密实实的，以往从不敢奢求的渴望不受控制地探出了头，对他说。

“他也是爱你的。”

张艺兴几乎要落泪了，他带着细碎的颤抖，凑过去虔诚地亲吻了一下吴世勋的手心，他睫毛上还挂着一滴将落未落的泪，悬挂在他漆黑的羽睫上，流转着瑰丽的光。吴世勋轻叹一声，凑过去吮吸掉这点泪珠，张艺兴抬起头，他被水汽润泽过的眸子更加清亮，像是盛着光。他迎着吴世勋鼓励的目光，将那枚耳钉紧紧扣在了吴世勋耳垂上。细密的血珠渗出，张艺兴凑过去，学着吴世勋的模样用唇舌抚慰着它，在即将抽离开时，停顿了片刻，像是下定决心一般，细细哑哑地叫了一声，“老公。”

他声音低弱，头埋得极低，带着点不安，脚尖都羞耻得蜷缩了起来，整个身体都泛起了诱人的粉色。吴世勋哪里受得了他这般纯情又勾人的模样，纤细的内裤带子直接被男人扯断，粗胀的紫红色性器毫不留情的插进他糜红的，不断翕动的肉穴里，发出淫水被挤压的黏腻响声。吴世勋进入的很粗暴，此刻张艺兴有些痛得发抖，但这种强制性的进入让他湿的更加彻底。

男人的阴茎大而粗，干进他身体内部，破开他纠缠上来的媚肉，爽得他抽泣着媚叫，张艺兴眼角被情欲熏得通红，他微微仰起上半身紧紧搂抱着吴世勋的肩膀，紧贴着这幅年轻精壮的肉体，腰肢扭动得像是一条堕落的淫蛇。吴世勋略带惩罚意味地拉开身子，手掌大力抽打他的臀瓣，印出了一片淫靡的红印，男人间的性事，粗暴和疼痛只会让情欲燃烧的更加旺盛，张艺兴张开嘴放荡地呻吟，一声声老公叫的更加高亢而放浪。吴世勋被叫得红了眼，双手紧掐着张艺兴的腰，鸡巴整根没入，凶狠地几乎要操进他的子宫，过于猛烈的侵占让意志不清的张艺兴下意识地想要向后逃离，却再次被凶性大发的男人拽住腿根直接撞向自己的阴茎，张艺兴哆哆嗦嗦地在他身下发着骚，大声叫着爽，淫水淌得满床都是，他被吴世勋一次次顶到穴心，几乎要被干穿了。

两条修长的腿搭在吴世勋腰侧，随着男人猛烈的撞击摇摆着，他秀气的性器也随之晃动，小家伙不住吐着水，看起来马上要射精了。吴世勋恶意地捏住张艺兴翘起的小鸡巴，满意地看着他的宝贝发出啜泣似的呻吟，他狠狠吻下去，含住张艺兴的舌尖吞到自己口中舔舐，唇齿间牵扯出透明的银丝，被他尽数抹在张艺兴脸颊上，吴世勋像是得了趣，他手向下一探，指尖就满是张艺兴被干出来的水，吴世勋把它抹在张艺兴唇瓣上，再次吻了上去。

张艺兴终于被干的哭起来，他鼻间满是自己淫水的味道，浓烈的腥骚味道夹杂着面前男人身上浓烈的荷尔蒙气息刺激得他下身想射精想得发痛，挣扎间指甲在吴世勋背后留下红艳的划痕，他只能胡乱在吴世勋身下亢奋地叫着，他扭动着身子，淫穴缩得更紧，绞得吴世勋后脑发麻，汹涌的快感让他也濒临了极限。他猛地向上折起张艺兴的腿，几乎将他折成两半。被操得深红糜烂的穴露在空气里，吴世勋掐住张艺兴纤细的腰，近乎垂直地向下干他，囊带抽打在臀瓣上发出啪啪声响，穴口的淫水也在快速的操干中变成白沫。喷发的一瞬间，吴世勋俯下身用双唇温柔覆盖住张艺兴的唇瓣，交换了一个黏湿的吻。

被干得意识飘忽的张艺兴竭力睁开眼睛，灯光遥远，他听见吴世勋对他说，“我爱你。”

从今天起，他们不再是情人，而是爱人。


End file.
